canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Side of the SWAT Kats
Cast Cast: * Razor/Evil Razor - Barry Gordon * T-Bone/Evil T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Ulysses Feral - Gary Owens * Lieutenant Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Lieutenant Felina Feral - Lori Alan * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney Guest Cast (in order of appearance): * Dark Kat – Brock Peters * Evil Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Puma-Dyne Security Guard #1 – * Puma-Dyne Security Guard #2 – * Enforcer Pilot – Barry Gordon * Enforcer Guard – Loren Lester Transcript Evil Razor: 'So, the Megakat City is getting a long long night in the entire meanest skies, Into the storm of lightning of vain, Aaah. Soon the SWAT Kats are in a side. Down with meanest skies turned out to be cruel, Dark Kat is the one who commands us, I am the master of the Dark Kat City and since we will take care of them, and we will never be the same. The Megakat City is ours! He he he he! '''Razor: '''You know, T-Bone, Looks like I've got my radar for my minds on my case, this makes night flying a snap! T-Bone: No Problem, Razor! Your Dimensional Radar scanner should penetrate other aircraft and buildings with incredible 3D detail. You're the best. '''Razor: '''Bingo! T-Bone: I gotta hand it to you buddy, you're scanner with an incredible 3D detail sounds very incredible! Hey! Check out that Enforcer Chopper! Razor: Well, well, Commander Feral was flying on a jet. ''(via radio) Hey Commander! Why are you in a terrible mood today? Looks like you're gonna go shopping for buying some donuts. '''Feral: '''Never mind the answering issues - '''T-Bone: '''Did you forget to shave this morning, Feral? Feral: I don’t know how you can see me, but get off my frequency you clowns! This band is for Enforcer business only! (Turbokat buzzes past) Oooooo! You razor-sharp twerps! One of these days I’m going to… Razor: Why don't you get yourself a nice prune donut in a shop? T-Bone: Yep. That outta dance like an idiot! What a grouch. '''Razor: '''At least, Feral wants a prune donut and a berry drink today, T-Bone. '''T-Bone: '''Yep. Let’s head home, buddy! '''Razor: '''Mmm hmmm. '''T-Bone: '''What was it? Razor: S’quite a storm, T-Bone. '''T-Bone: '''Yep. I can barely see out the cockpit! Razor: Hang loose. Dimensional radar’s already locked on our hangar. '''T-Bone: '''I wonder what's my brothers up to. Razor: And my sis too. (lightning strikes the Turbokat) Awwww crud! Whoa, that was one mega lightning bolt! Everything okay back there? '''T-Bone: '''We're fine now! How's your handle? Razor: Checking… Dimensional Radar’s down. '''T-Bone: ''(points at Feral's jet)'' Look! Razor: Whaa…? Feral: Whaa…? (Turbokat nearly collides with Feral’s chopper) Razor: '''Oh, this is getting so vain, but that was so close, eh, T-Boy? T-Bone: Oh, boy. (weapons fire grazes the Turbokat) Razor: What was that?! T-Bone: It’s Feral! He’s outrageous! But your Dimensional radar with the incredible 3D detail! Razor: Looks like he's totally gone crazy, T-Bone! '''T-Bone: '''Commander hates that shave joke. '''Toby: '''Step on it!'' '' Felina: Move in! Razor / '''T-Bone: Toby? Felina? Felina: We got ‘em, Uncle! Fido: '''Toby, I've to ask you something. What was the lightning stroked this jet and sent them into the dimension? '''Toby: '''The dark side, squirt. '''Chloe: '''How come they got sent to this dimension, Toby? '''Toby: '''Only one way to find out. '''T-Bone: What’s with the two lieutenants? This outta get them off our tail. (Turbokat accelerates out of range) Toby: Shoot! Felina: Ugh… they got away, Uncle. Looks like we better keep going on! Feral: Don’t worry, Felina. Those renegades can’t evade us forever. Eventually we’ll nail their tails. Felina: Roger that. Heading back to headquarters. Toby: 'I hope you're gonna be just fine for now. Razor: What was that all about? T-Bone: I don’t know, buddy. Feral, his niece, and even my brothers have extremely lost it. '''Razor: '''And don't forget my little sister too. You’d think we were criminals or something. ''(gasps) T-Bone, somebody's gone crazy, cause he's not gonna clean up this totally mega-mess! '''T-Bone: '''Ooooo... Look! Who's trashing our place! Razor: Ooooo… Looks like we're totally lost. '''T-Bone: '''I’ll check the upper security seals. I'll be right back, buddy. Razor: I’ve never seen an any missile like this before. '''T-Bone: Hey, Razor. The alarm didn’t go off and the security seals are intact! Razor: Ugh. T-Bone. Then what are these things? And how did they get in here? T-Bone: You got me, Razor. Razor: What are these? (gasps) A Creepling! Crud! Our place is crawling with Creeplings! Hi-Yah! (kicks Creepling) (T-Bone punches a Creepling) Dark Kat: Enough! Razor / T-Bone: Dark Kat?! Dark Kat: Why are you attacking my Creeplings? We’re all on the same side, remember? Razor: '''We're Razor and T-Bone, The SWAT Kats! Since who do you think we are anyway, Dark Crud? And how did you get in here? Dark Kat: The same way I always do: the key you gave me. '''Razor: ''(whispers)'' Maybe Feral isn't going to get revenge anymore. T-Bone: (whispers) Yep. It's getting weird, but soon. Razor: '''Ugh. this could take all night. '''T-Bone: Now it's our chance to play along. Dark Kat: Why are you two acting so strangely? Did you get the Mega-Detonator or not? T-Bone: But; we ran into a little trouble with Feral. Dark Kat: Feral! He has been a thorn in all our sides! But, I promise you… get me that detonator and I will disintegrate Enforcer Headquarters once and for all! Razor: '''You're making the Enforcers are so vex at us forever? You’re gonna blow up Enforcer Headquarters? Dark Kat: No! You’re going to blow it up. With my bomb. Or have you forgotten that Feral has put a price on your heads? '''T-Bone: '''Okay, ex-pal. Who could sure if you would forget about us like that? Dark Kat: Well, what are you waiting for? Get to Puma-Dyne and steal that detonator! '''Razor: ''(whispers)'' T-Bone, do you think what the heck is goin' on? T-Bone: 'I dunno, Even I wish if Feral doesn't really care about us for the expectations! '''Razor: '''What about you? T-Bone: (whispers) Razor, who are those counterparts of us? Razor: I dunno. Let’s just get in the jet and get outta here! '''T-Bone: '''You betcha! '''Razor: '''Dark Kat is our friend. Feral and the Enforcers are our enemies, and we’re wanted for every crime in Megakat City. Something’s screwy. T-Bone: Yeah… ever since we got hit by the lightning the world’s gone crazy. Razor: You’re right, T-Bone. The lightning must have hit the Dimensional Radar and somehow thrown us into a quirky, alternate dimension! T-Bone: Alternate? Hold it, hold it. Are you telling me that somewhere in this world are a couple of evil counterparts? Razor: You got any ideas we're gonna do? So why don't you go and I find that detonator if they don't catch us and Feral isn't mad anymore so he can give us a nice reward to thanking him? T-Bone: You mean, a better theory? Okay, we’re negative. So how’s about I find us a nice big storm cloud so we can get hit by lightning and get outta this screwy dimension? With our evil counterparts? Razor: Excellent idea. But first we gotta stop Dark Kat from getting his claw on that Mega-Detonator. T-Bone: D'uuuh, You don’t mean… Razor: Yeah, we’re gonna steal it before our evil counterparts can! T-Bone: Next stop, Puma-Dyne! Evil T-Bone: Hey, Mr. Bossypants! Your penetratin' stinks! Evil Razor: Ah, silence, T-Bone! You think you're penetratin' better tan me?! Why don't you choke on a furball, you idiot! '''Evil T-Bone: '(money bag is tossed at him) Ugh, watch it! Huh?! Evil Razor: Wanna make something of it? 'Evil T-Bone: '''Fine with me. Dark Kat: What are you two doing back here? Evil Razor: We live here, remember? Dark Kat: But the detonator– Evil T-Bone: Keep your cape on. We’ll get it for you. But there was a new bank that needed robbing first. (throws money bag at Dark Kat) Dark Kat: (swatting money bag away) Ugh! Evil Razor: Yeah, we’ll just load up some more Tick-Straight Missiles and pay Puma-Dyne a visit! Dark Kat: But, I just watched you SWAT Kats fly off to Puma-Dyne! Evil Razor: Huh? Are you crazy? Evil T-Bone: Whoever you sent, it wasn’t us. Dark Kat: Hmm… if it wasn’t you… those impostors must be stopped before they get my detonator! Evil Razor / Evil T-Bone: Impostors? '''Evil Razor: '''Well, you don’t have to worry about that, Dark Kat. Evil T-Bone: Yeah, this town isn’t big enough for two sets of SWAT Kats! Act Two (Long infiltration sequence. SWAT Kats are content to sneak by guards, while evil SWAT Kats go out of their way to knock them out.) '''Razor: '''Mission accomplished! T-Bone: Yeah. That was a pretty good workout. Razor: (out of breath) And we’re not through yet. Look. T-Bone: Ugh, this could take all night… Razor: We better split up. T-Bone: Roger. Evil Razor: Watch it you hairy oaf, you almost tripped the alarm! ''(pushes Dark T-Bone) 'Evil T-Bone: '''Ow! Step aside before the alarm goes off. '''Evil Razor: '''You can say that again! Tell you what, scuzzball. First we'll catch that detonator, then, victory is ours! '''Evil T-Bone: '''I'm hungry for a bomb. '''Evil Razor: '''Oh, Shut up and get a move on! '''Evil T-Bone: '''Roger, boss. Security Guard #2: (groans and barely manages to activate the alarm) Razor: Bingo! ''(Dark T-Bone growls can heard) I got it buddy. Now let’s get our tails out of here before Dark Kat finds out we’re not who he thinks we are. Evil T-Bone: He already has. Razor: What? (Evil T-Bone punches Razor) Razor: Oooof! T-Bone, what the… you’re not T-Bone! Evil T-Bone: Yes I am, but not the one you think. 'Razor: '''And if you are T-Bone, then who's that T-Bone anyway, I thought this isn't right to sneak up and bring the detonator, plus the Feral is getting a mega vain feeling up to. '''Evil T-Bone: '''I don’t know what your game is, but it’s up as of now! Razor: Hi-yah! (flips Evil T-Bone; during the ensuing scuffle, the Mega-Detonator is kicked across the room and out into corridor) Evil Razor: Did ya find them yet? Tell me where's that detonator or else?! T-Bone: “Them?” I thought there was only one detonator. Evil Razor: I meant the imposters, stupid. And since you think this is a game to find out which of these two imposters or the detonator to catch that thing for a sneaky Puma-Dyne anyway? T-Bone: Yeah. I think I just spotted one. (T-Bone punches Dark Razor; their fistfight merges with that of the other two, with the Mega-Detonator being knocked around several times) Razor / Dark Razor: (together) ''(gasps) What?! (punches Dark Razor, then rolling around while keep fighting) T-Bone / Dark T-Bone: (together) Huh? Razor: (grabbed by T-Bone) Ow! Razor! What are ya doing?! You can't do that! T-Bone: Yeah, sure. (puts Razor down gently) '''Razor: ''(angry) (grabbing T-Bone, then throws T-Bone into wall, Razor punches T-Bone's face; Evil SWAT Kats aim their Glovatrixes at the real SWAT Kats'') (gasps) Oops. Did I do that? I'm so sorry! Evil Razor: 'You should be sorry. Then you twerps are gonna be so sorry! Razor: But, won’t Feral be so excited when we turn the Mega-Detonator in along with this kat scum? Evil T-Bone: Launching Deadhead-Megatons… Evil Razor: You stupid fool! You’ll blow up the detonator! (''snatches, Dark Razor fires anyway, knocking the SWAT Kats through a wall into another room) Ha ha! Looks like Dark Kat is going to be so mega excited, Let's make sure if we turned the Mega-Detonator and we just can't wait to see this! Evil T-Bone: Heh heh. That dodo who has a bomb. Feral: There they are! This time your luck’s run out, SWAT Kats. I’ve been waiting a long time for this. Cuff ‘em, you two! '''Toby / Felina: '''No problem. '''Razor: '''We're so sorry we will let you down, we promised! You got the wrong SWAT Kats! T-Bone: Yeah. The bad ones are getting away! The grouchy duo are going to pay for it! Felina: (checking corridor) There’s nobody in here! '''Toby: ''(angry at T-Bone)'' Too bad, you break a law! Fido: ''(angry at T-Bone) We're upset about you! And it's your fault! '''Chloe: '(angry at Razor) ''And it's gonna cost their nine lives! Your mommy and daddy are mad at you! Feral: Except for you lying SWAT Kats. You’re going to be spending the rest of your nine lives in the slammer. Get ‘em outta here! Act Three (''Razor and T-Bone are in holding cells. Feral, Toby and Felina, accompanied by the Enforcer Sergeant and several commandos, stand outside their cell.) Razor: 'What do you mean we're going inside that nasty prison, you can't do that, You're makin' us worse for a mistake just like we are! T-Bone: Yeah. But the other SWAT Kats got away with the detonator. '''Razor: '''If an any second, this place is going to be blown to dust! '''T-Bone: '''Boy, didn't see that one coming. Feral: Your pathetic lies won’t save you now, SWAT Kats. T-Bone: Listen, Feral. You don’t believe us, but where is the Mega-Detonator? Razor: Yeah! Why am I with partner think we were doin’ at Puma-Dyne anyway? Feral: That’s obvious! Trying to steal weapons. '''Razor: '''It looks like they got the SWAT Kats are long gone wrong! T-Bone: We were sent there to steal the detonator for Dark Kat, Because the evil SWAT Kats got it first, and Dark Kat’s going to blow up Enforcer Headquarters with it! Don't even think about it, Feral! Feral: Ha! Do you really expect me to believe a story like that? '''Toby: '''Too late for you, SWAT Kats! Razor: So let's check out Puma-Dyne for that Mega-Detonator. '''T-Bone: '''Even if you're surprised, the crew is going to be extremely upset! Feral: I don’t take orders from criminal scum. (The Enforcers leading the holding area, but Feral goes to the runway anyway.) Feral: (to pilot) Take me to Puma-Dyne! Enforcer Pilot: Yes, sir! '''Razor: '''Yeah, We're stuck in a jail forever, and mistaken by an evil SWAT Kats! I don't think everyone are so proud of us either, there's nothing we can do about, and the Megakat City is gonna blown to smithereens. And we did do anything awful. ''(T-Bone plays a harmonica) Oooooh.... What was tha- T-Bone! (T-Bone keeps playing a harmonica) Gimmie that! (and then Razor snatches a harmonica and breaks it) Now you've done it this time. What else could go wrong? How come if anything's gonna be ruined the whole day? Evil Callie: You blundering fools! '''Razor: '''Hey! Miss Briggs! Miss Callie Briggs! my beautiful love! It's over here quickly but happy trails! '''T-Bone: '''Over here, It's us, Razor and T-Bone! quick! T-Bone / '''Razor: Ms. Briggs! T-Bone: Boy, are we glad to see you! Evil Callie: See, what did I tell you? You clowns are screwing up our plan to take over Megakat City! T-Bone / Razor: Your plan? T-Bone: Y-You are uh...Your Dark Kat, and you? Evil Callie: As if you didn’t know. Oooh. If I didn’t need your help to get that detonator, I’d let you rot in here! One of the perks of being Deputy Mayor. (she unlocks the cell and they all leave) Razor: 'Anytime, beautiful. (blow kiss) '''T-Bone: '''Adios. Enforcer Guard: I’m sorry, Deputy Mayor. Only Enforcers have roof clearance. Evil Callie: My pleasure. Here’s my clearance. (sprays guard with mist) Enforcer Guard: Ugh… Dark Callie: Hurry up! Now get that detonator to Dark Kat. Razor: Ooh. I can’t believe that Callie is a bad kat! T-Bone: Guess you were right, buddy. We don’t know who’s good and who’s bad in this screwy dimension. Razor: But one thing’s for sure: we’ve gotta get back to the hangar before those evil SWAT Kats take off with a bomb. '''T-Bone: '''A bomb? Where? '''Razor: '''Hmm..Make sure if you keep an eye on Feral for me, Right? '''T-Bone: '''Uh, yep. Dark Kat: (laughing as Creeplings load bomb) Goodbye, Enforcers. Enforcer Guard: (via radio) Commander Feral, come in! The SWAT Kats have escaped! Feral: Argh, I should have known it was all a trick. Head back to Headquarters! Enforcer Pilot: Yes, Sir! ''(Evil SWAT Kats are running to the jet) '''Evil Razor: '''Let's make sure if these SWAT Kats are gettin' their tails away. '''Evil T-Bone: '''Heh heh heh! You're such a birdy! Evil Razor: Silence! '''Evil T-Bone: '''Oh. Razor: Wonder if Feral knows we’re missing yet… (Feral’s jet fires on Turbokat) T-Bone: That outta answer your question. '''Razor: '''Aw, Feral, We are so sorry we sneaked up and get the detonator, Could it do any good to catch that detonator, then she helped us set it free? 'Feral: '''Don't even say about it this time! Apologies denied! '''T-Bone: '''Listen Feral. Would it do good to tell you that Deputy Mayor Briggs helped us escape? Feral: You lying kats will say anything to save your stinking tails. '''Razor: '''Maybe sometime, Feral. Yeah, Duh! Didn’t think so. Felina: (via radio) Uncle, come in. Do you copy? Feral: Not now, Felina, I’m busy! I’m in hot pursuit of the SWAT Kats. Toby: (via radio) You’re in pursuit? But ''We're in pursuit of the SWAT Kats! Feral: Impossible! I’ve got the SWAT Kats right in my sights. (Dark Turbokat pursued by Toby and Felina’s squadron overshoots Commander Feral’s jet) What the–? 'Razor: '''Looks like the gang's all here. T-Bone: How do you explain that, Commander? Feral: Then you SWAT Kats were telling the truth. Razor: Feral. Feral: Then… that means… T-Bone: You got it! They’re on their way to blow up Enforcer Headquarters. Now that's what I called a deadly statement! That's a best one! Feral: The Enforcers will handle this. Razor: Heh, heh. Ha. ''There’s a setting a free time that transcends some sweet side dimensions. 'T-Bone: '''What a grouch. ''(Fido and Chloe looks up to see the Dark Turbokat) 'Fido: '''Look who's flying up high in a sky? '''Chloe: '''It's the SWAT Kats! '''Fido / Chloe: '''Yaaay! ''(Dark Turbokat fires on a building with deadhead missiles) '''Fido / Chloe: '''Huh? Hey! You're no SWAT Kats! '''Evil SWAT Kats: ''(evil laughs) (high fives)'' Dark Kat: ''(on view screen) Nice work for destroying the building, SWAT Kat. '''Evil Razor: '''Bingo! '''Dark Kat: '(on view screen) ''Keep up the good work, and victory was ours! '''Evil Razor: '''Roger that, sir! Any ideas you got enough maximum thrusts back there to hit, T-Bone? Evil T-Bone: We're on it. Now let's get the jet steady, dodo. Evil Razor: Argh! At least max with your eyes open! Wonder we're gonna activate something else. Evil T-Bone: Oh, yeah? Watch this. That maximum thruster is only for you, sweethearts. '''Toby / Felina: '(gasps together) Fido / Chloe: 'Look out! ''(crashes at Toby and Felina’s jet) '''Toby / Felina: Gah! (Toby and Felina’s jet careens toward Goodkat Blimp; Turbokat uses skyhooks to catch their jet and land it atop a building) Razor: 'Awesome! Nice catch, T-Bone! '''Fido: '''They did it! '''Chloe: '''Way to go, big brother! ''(hugs Fido) Felina: Looks like we owe you one, SWAT Kats! 'Toby: '''Thanks to you too! '''Razor: '''You can say that again. Now let’s take care of our these two vicious sides. '''Evil Razor: '''Are you outta your minds, you twerp?! Do somethin' ya big fat jerk! Evil T-Bone: ''(growls) A thruster was not workin'. Now you're going to use the Death Spike Missile, launch and deploy, once and for all. Evil Razor: Yeah! Our tail is clear. 'Evil T-Bone: '''D'uuhh, even your loading Deadhead missiles stinks. '''Evil Razor: '''Shut up! '''Evil T-Bone: '''Oh. '''Razor: '''Crud! Looks like we'll never be able to win, this time. '''T-Bone: '''Not if we got that point- '''Razor: '''Hey! T-Bone, they’re changing course! '''T-Bone: '''Changing course? Where? Evil Razor: What are you doing, you jerk? Let’s kick these ticks off of our tail! Evil T-Bone: Ah, Headquarters can wait. I’m gonna drop the bomb. Dark Kat: (on view screen) You fools! Don’t chase them; drop the bomb! I’ve spent years waiting for this moment. '''Evil Razor: '''I guess these twerps are never gonna stop us from now on, and I told ya. Evil T-Bone: Chill out, Dark Kat. That won’t take long. So long, you goody two-dorks! ''(thrusts) 'Razor: '''Holy kats! Look out! Noooooo! Aw, Crud! (Turbokat crashes into bay) '''Evil Razor: '''Mission accomplished! Now let's finish this frying the Enforcers and give it a blown down to smithereens. Evil T-Bone: You betcha! '''Razor: '''What's going on, It's getting dark in there! (Turbokat pops up out of bay) Alright, T-Boy, held up the speed heat shields! T-Bone: Right! Lucky our Speed of Heat shields held up! Engaging jet boosters, and without even the deadhead death spike bomb scope! Razor: Crud! That last missile must’ve damaged my targeting scope. But there’s always my Dimensional Radar, Because….. I hope. Yes! Evil T-Bone: Look, they’re back. Too late. T-Bone: Keep the jet steady, pal. You’ve only got one chance to block that bomb. You have to cement up those bomb bays before we go. Cement the block of the bomb bays, Deployed! Evil SWAT Kats: Yah-ha! Evil Razor: Hey, stupid! What's wrong with ya?! '''Evil T-Bone: '''Aah, the bomb stuck! '''Evil Razor: '''Do somethin' ya scuzzball! ''(hits Evil T-Bone) Evil T-Bone: Ow! Why me! (Evil Turbokat explodes) Dark Kat: Noo!! I spent years developing that bomb. Evil Callie: Oh! All my plans are ruined. I’m outta here! Felina: Don't go away, Deputy Mayor! Looks like these good SWAT Kats were telling the truth about you, too You better give a nice prison! '''Fido: ''(to Felina)'' You tell her! You'll be sorry! Chloe: '''Yeah! Atta girl, Felina! '''Felina: '''Thanks, cutie! '''Evil Callie: ''(upset) (gasps)'' Oh my, what have these two SWAT Kats done to my poor charming Razor? (faints) 'Felina: '''Gotcha! Alright, Let's take it away, friends! '''Enforcer Guards: '''Yeah! '''Toby: '''I'm proud of you and the SWAT Kats for saving the good side. '''Felina: '''Thanks, Toby. '''Fido: '''And thanks to Felina for saving the entire city. '''Chloe: '''I think my bigger brother is a good side now. '''Toby: '''Thanks, you too. '''Evil Razor: '''YAAAAH! We're not free! '''Evil T-Bone: '''We're doomed! We failed! '''Razor: '(bright flash, loud bang) Power’s back. 'T-Bone: '''I’ve got control. Hold it steady. (Turbokat nearly collides with Feral’s chopper and buzzes by, causing Feral to spill coffee onto himself) Feral: Oowww! You stupid razor-sharp edges! One of these days, I’m going to put you two clowns behind bars! Razor: Music to my ears! Looks like we're back our own dimension. '''T-Bone: '''You know what, Razor? I guess the entire city was safe after all. Feral: (via radio) I don’t care how many times you’ve saved this city… I’m going to string you up by your tails! '''Dark Kat: '''And you two had been failed for the exam. What do you have to say for yourselves? '''Evil Razor: '''Uh, we didn't do anything, master. I'm so sorry. '''Evil T-Bone: '''I'm hungry. '''Dark Kat / Evil Razor: '''Shut up! ''(Evil Razor hits Evil T-Bone) 'Evil T-Bone: '''Ow! '''Dark Kat: '''Now get to work! '''Evil Razor: '(upset) (gasps) Aw, What have these two SWAT Kats done to my beautiful love Callie? Oooh, Next time I'm gonna get these SWAT Kats! '''Evil T-Bone: '''D'uuh, Gee, boss, I'm sorry I failed for an hour. '''Dark Kat: '''I said, shut up and get to work! (hits Evil T-Bone) (fade out) Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994